Rewards
by sinner316
Summary: Part 18 of the Carnal Pleasures series. There's a wolf among the sheep and he gets his jest rewards as Sebastian see's fit. As always, I own nothing, please leave feedback and check out my other stories. Happy reading!


Clary struggled to adjust her body in a more comfortable position. She had been place on a chair which leaned back at a forty-five degree angle and her ankles tied up into stirrups. Her legs were spread for easy access to her pussy to any man, woman, or creature that came through the closed door. Her mouth was gagged with a red ball, little holes cut into it to allowing her to breathe easier. She guessed there were some upsides to this horrific predicament she found herself in, but that was the only one she could think of right now.

She didn't know how long she had been there. All she knew was that it was cold and dark. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her raised knees in front of her. Shivering in her spot, Clary felt her nipples tighten as a cold chill of air past over her. Wherever she was, there was an air leak.

Was this some new, sick punishment Sebastian had thought up for her, she wondered. He was enjoying himself these last two weeks thinking of ways to break her spirit and remind her exactly who she was- his object, his possession, his whore.

Clary felt a sob rising in her throat, but suddenly went still when she heard foot steps coming towards the door. Clary picked up her head to get a better look at the intruder, ready for anything or anyone to step over the threshold.

The black silhouette of a man stood in the hallway, the light behind him shadowing his face. He stood there for what seemed like forever. Even though Clary couldn't see his face, she could feel his eyes all over her. She squirmed, his unobstructed view of her pussy suddenly making her queasy.

She jerked as the man finally moved, his hand reaching up to turn on the gas lamp next to the door. The light illuminated the small, stone room, bathing the man's angelic features in a warm light. _Liam._

Clary let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. She was safe for the time being. She and Liam had developed a bond together, while Sebastian was away. She laid her head back as he walked slowly to where she was displayed. He had a grin on his face that for some reason didn't sit well with her.

Liam placed his hands on Clary's inner thighs and began massaging. The ministrations sent waves of heat straight to her core, warming her whole body. She began to feel a buzzing in her stomach, her mind going fuzzy with need.

Liam inched two fingers into her cunt causing a sharp gasp to fall from Clary's mouth. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her watching as her head turned from side to side, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"I missed you, kitten," he whispered as he found her clit with his thumb and began drawing circles around it.

Clary's hips bucked against his hand, her breath coming out in short gasps. Her brain was mush, she couldn't form sentences, but one thought formed in her head. _Sebastian._

Instantly sobering, Clary's eyes shot open and wide, her body desperately trying to still against Liam's ministrations. Clary begged him to stop through her gag, shaking her head no as Liam picked up his pace.

Frightened that Sebastian would punish her for being intimate with Liam, Clary began yelling for Liam to stop as her climax drew nearer. She couldn't take any more of Sebastian's punishments. She had to stop Liam before her sadistic brother found out.

Clary was sobbing at this point, trying to hold back her orgasm was damn near driving her insane, but Liam kept on playing her pussy like a string-instrument, plucking and strumming her higher and higher.

"Did I say you could touch her, Liam?" a male voice asked over Liam's shoulder. Clary's last sob got stuck in her throat, her heart immediately stopped beating and she could have sworn the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees.

Liam slipped his fingers out of Clary's cunt and brought them to his face, smelling her sweet and salty juices on his fingers. His eyes closed for a fraction of a second, his nose flaring when he took in her delicate smell.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Liam said, grinning, "I have no control when it comes to your sister." He bowed his head and took a step back so Sebastian could place himself in between his sister's legs.

Sebastian ran his black eyes up and down his sister's splayed body, watching as her erratic breathing moved her chest up and down, her eyes wide with fear. He liked her like this, bound, gagged, and at his mercy. He ran his hand over her leg feeling the smoothness of her skin wash under his roughened hands. She had the nicest skin, he thought. It was a shame he would have to mark it tonight.

Sebastian turned his eyes towards his sister's and grinned, finding her aroused, protruding clitoris in her vagina and gave it a squeeze. Clary screamed against her gag as her whole upper torso rose in protest to his harsh treatment of her most delicate features.

Sebastian yelled louder than her and squeezed again, muffling her yells of pain with his own yells, mocking her pain for his amusement. When he grew bored of this game, he let her pussy go and beckoned Liam over next to him.

"Clarissa," Sebastian crooned, waiting for his sister's sobs to die down and for her to look at him. Growing inpatient he growled, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Clary slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother and Liam standing in front of her, a look of amusement in Liam's eyes and a look annoyance from Sebastian.

Sebastian smoothed his facial features and once again addressed his abused sister, "Clarissa, did you fuck Liam while I was away?"

Clary looked from one man to the other, knowing that if she spoke the truth that she would be punished, but if she spoke a lie, the punishment would probably kill her. She slowly nodded her head yes.

"Good answer," Sebastian crooned, patting her stomach condescendingly. "I like it when we're completely honest with one another, baby sister," he said, slowly running circles around her naval with his finger. Clary's eyes fluttered as the tingling sensation filled her groin with a sensual buzzing. She could feel the wetness inside her growing by the drop and it sickened her.

"I think it's time that Liam and I speak the truth," Sebastian said taking his hand away from her stomach. He made his way around to stand beside Clary, his hand reaching up to place a couple strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You see," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Liam was spying on you for me while I was away," he said glancing at Liam as the other man took his old position between Clary's legs.

Clary's eyes shot to Liam's as feeling of hurt, confusion, and betrayal ran across her face. But all she saw in Liam's face was cockiness, mischievousness, and lust. A quiet tear ran down her face. She had really thought she had found someone special in this otherwise horrific nightmare. It turns out, Liam was just like her brother, deranged and sadistic.

Seeing the tear fall from her eye, Liam reached over her body with his long arm and wiped it away, "Do not cry, kitten," he soothed, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "I truly loved our time together, playing your favorite games and fucking all your friends." He pulled his hand away from her face and looked to Sebastian. "But I am first and foremost my Lord's servant. Not even a tight pussy like you would make me break my loyalties."

Sebastian bowed his head in thanks to his subject and turned his attention back to Clary. "I want to show you what happens when one of my subjects is rewarded for their loyalty, sweet sister," he whispered above her, "And maybe you'll learn something along the way."

Sebastian grabbed a black, metal wand from his belt buckle and lightly tapped her chest, "Liam, Clarissa has been an awfully naughty girl while I was away." Clary cried out as a white, hot flash of pain ripped through her body when Sebastian touched the zapper end to her nipple. She began to pant as sobs rose up in her throat. Sebastian slowly edged the zapper along her chest towards the other nipple. Clary squealed and tried to move her breast out of harms way, but her bonds kept her in place.

Another zap against her other nipple made Clary cry out in pain, the tears flowing freely from her eyes. Her nipples burned from where she was sure two red splotches were forming around each tender nub. She felt Liam's fingers pinch each one of her nipples, she hissed against the cool feel of his fingers around her.

"Mmmm," he moaned rolling her warming nipples in his hand, "Please let me fuck her, Lord Sebastian," Liam breathed as he smoothed his hands up and down Clary's upper torso. He mapped her sides and hips with his massive hands, enjoying the squirming girl underneath and how her reddened nipples danced just feet away from his salivating mouth.

"Hmmm," Sebastian said as he distractingly trailed his zapper over his sister's groin and placed it just above her clit. "What do you think, Clarissa, should Liam fuck you as his reward for his service?"

Clary didn't hear the question as she was squealing in fear that her brother would zap her clitoris. She began shaking her head no erratically. She breathed the words "no" and "please" around her gag as Sebastian began tapping his wand against her labia.

"Two bad," _zap!_ "You don't have a choice," he laughed as Clary's screams echoed against the cement walls of the room. Her legs pulled against the bonds, her sobs wracking her body. Her pussy began to turn a beautiful shade of red before Sebastian's eyes. He remembered why his favorite color was red.

"Now, my Lord?" Liam said through a strained breath, his cock was strenuously rigid, ready to be placed at Clary's entrance. Sebastian snickered; Liam really had no patience when it came to Clarissa. He sighed; he guessed he was the very same way.

"She's all your's Liam," Sebastian said, "Take her for a ride."

But before he gave Liam control of the reigns, Sebastian grabbed Clary by the hair and forced her too look up at him with her tear stained face.

"You may not cum unless I expressly give you permission. Do you hear that Clarissa, not a single drop leaves your tight pussy unless I say so?" He dropped her head roughly and took a step back. He holstered the zapper back into his belt buckle and loosened his own pants so he could grab his own girth in his hands.

"No, no, no!" Clary cried behind the ball gag as Liam placed his penis directly in front of her vagina, the tip of his head touching the very outer patch of skin on her labia. Liam stuck his full length to the hilt in one thrust causing Clary's hips to raise, her lips gasping for air as her muscles worked in overdrive to compensate for his size. Her vaginal walls seized, cramping against the forced entry and her body shook with shock.

Liam wasted no time plowing into her already wet pussy from his earlier ministrations. Clary's cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as Liam lifted her legs a little higher to hit that sweet spot within her vagina.

Clary's eyes rolled back and she felt her inner thigh muscles shiver in ecstasy. She forgot about the earlier pain and basked in the feeling of being filled to the brim by her lion.

Her moans became louder as her climax kept building a building, a fire consuming her insides. Her hips began jerking off the chair, meeting Liam's thrusts with everything she had.

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth and opened her eyes to see that it was Sebastian's. His eyes were hooded as he stared at her, one hand over her mouth while the other jacked himself off, mere inches from her face. She looked at his cock and then back at him, unsure of what he wanted her to do.

Without a word to her, Sebastian rammed his cock into Clary's mouth. The quick parting of his hand from her mouth, taking her gag with it, and making her mouth open to gasp for air. This allowed Sebastian the perfect timing to slide himself in.

Clary chocked on his girth, the tip of the head hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. She couldn't breathe around his massive size and tried to push her head back little, but Sebastian roughly grabbed by the back of the head and forced his penis even deeper.

"It's not going to suck itself, you whore," he said through gritted teeth, "If you want to cum, you will suck me off first."

Clary slowly began to suck her brother cock into her mouth, demanding her gag reflex to settle down. She felt the fire embers reigniting when Liam changed the angle once again pounding into her pussy. She took her brother fast and deep. When Liam hit her sweet spot, she would graze her teeth against Sebastian's cock forcing Sebastian to buck his hips against her face.

Liam found Clary's clit with his hand in between them and began working her into a frenzy. She momentarily slowed her mouth on her brother in her state of ecstasy, but Sebastian grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to his groin.

"Make me cum, Clarissa," he said, thrusting his hips against her face, her nose smashing into his pubic hairs. "If you cum before I do, you _will_ be sorry."

Taking out her sexual frustrations on her brother, Clary double her efforts on his penis. She made sure that his full shaft slid into her mouth and when she came to the tip, her rough tongue smoothed along the tip, eliciting pre-cum. Sebastian gasped, "I'm so close." His breathing became erratic. It was now or never, Clary sucked in as hard as she could, and then slid the edges of her teeth against his shaft.

Sebastian flooded her mouth with his seed as he doubled over in pleasure, his screams of pleasure bouncing of the walls. He slid himself out of his sister's mouth, rubbing his cock as it began twitching from the forceful ejaculation.

With Clary's job done, all her senses immediately focused on Liam and what he was doing to her pussy. Her eyes crossed as he pinched her nub and hit her g-spot at the same time. It was like going sixty to one hundred in two second with fireworks in the background.

"Do you want to cum, Clarissa?" Sebastian teased as he placed his hand around her breast, feeling the tight, cold nipple in his fingers.

"Y-y-yes," she said, her words muffled by the ball gag that he had replaced around her mouth. She shuddered, as her whole body twitched with want.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Beg."

Clary whimpered and opened her eyes so she could look into her brother's cruel eyes, "Please, Sebastian, can I cum?" she squeaked, her voice breaking on the last phrase.

"Hmmm," he said, teasingly. "Do you deserve to cum, little sister?" he said as he stroked her nipple. He ripped the ball gag out of her face, freeing her to speak plainly.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she yelled, sobs spilling from her pink lips, "Please, Sebastian, let me cum!"

"I will allow it," he said stilling his hand on her breast, "Cum now, Clarissa!"

Clary exploded around Liam's cock, Liam joining her soon afterwards. Both of them shook from the momentous energy flowing back and forth from one of them to the other.

Clary was gasping for breath. Her chest rising and falling under Sebastian's roving hands.

"Do you see what happens when you're a good little whore, Clarissa," he crooned, once again patting her on the stomach. "What do you say to your master?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she rushed, still not getting enough air through her lungs. "Thank you for letting me cum, master." She closed her eyes against her exhaustion as she felt Liam slip his cock out of her used pussy.

"Thank you, my Lord," Liam groaned as he gathered his cock back into his pants. He was still straining to place himself back in his pants, but he did not want to ask too much of his Lord.

Sebastian looked over at Liam and down at the bulge in his pants and smiled, "Surely you are not done, brother?" Liam looked at him quizzically before taking a long, wanting glance at the naked, sleeping girl before him.

"But she is asleep, my Lord," he said gesturing towards the sleeping girl between them.

Sebastian looked at the peaceful girl before him, "What is a sleeping whore to a hungry cock?" he asked, his grin spreading across his face.

"A quiet dinner," Liam muttered as he once again shoved his cock deep within Clary's pussy, not missing the wild-eyed beauty drastically pulled from her slumber to be fucked once again.

"How about dinner and a show," Sebastian asked slyly as he once again brought out the zapper. He trailed the blunt end along her startled face. He trailed it down her neck and over her breasts, teasing her where he might strike. He stuck the zapping end directly into her sensitive navel. "I wonder if she will cum for you first, or pass out from the pain?" _Zap!_


End file.
